


[Podfic] Murder Ballad by lalalalalawhy

by CompassRose



Category: The Body Electric - Hurray For The Riff Raff (Song)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cover Artist Bingo 2020, Epistolary, Experimental audio, F/F, Out of the Auditary, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Very Dramatic Readings, basically the replay of my discovery of grunge layers in Photoshop only with sound, do not repost to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Said you're gonna shoot me down, put my body in the river.This is what happened after. This is settling the score.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[Podfic] Murder Ballad by lalalalalawhy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murder Ballad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079425) by [pandamug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandamug/pseuds/pandamug). 



> As the author mentions, the story pulls from the canon of murder ballads, and I've made the canon-based violence even more disturbing in audio form. Content note: a queer relationship is disrupted by violence.
> 
> More from lalalalalawhy: "According to [this NPR article,](http://www.npr.org/sections/therecord/2014/12/11/370125443/the-political-folk-song-of-the-year) the original song, **[The Body Electric,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KvXteZkByE)** is meant to be a reaction to normalization of violence against the bodies of women and people of color, and a refutation of the weaponization of the body. I was left with the image of one of the wronged women "settling the score," as the song says."
> 
> It's a good song, and I'm not just saying that because I carried it around as an earworm for days after making this.
> 
> With deepest gratitude to lalalalalawhy for offering blanket permission for transformative works; I hope I haven't done too much damage to your lovely and discomforting story!

****  
art by compassrose

sound effects used in this piece:  
[Radio Fuzz for Old Radio Broadcast FF233 by martinimeniscus](https://freesound.org/people/martinimeniscus/sounds/199438/)  
[Arc Welding by SpeedY](https://freesound.org/people/SpeedY/sounds/62922/)  
[Radio Static by Gowler Music](https://freesound.org/people/GowlerMusic/sounds/262267/)  
[Radio Pusch 01 No13.L by lollosound](https://freesound.org/people/lollosound/sounds/387000/)  
[radio interference from DVD burner by cognito perceptu](https://freesound.org/people/cognito%20perceptu/sounds/17470/)  
[radio noises by mattwasser](https://freesound.org/people/mattwasser/sounds/58932/)  
[G32-20 Tuning Radio by craigsmith](https://freesound.org/people/craigsmith/sounds/438504/)  
[cassette surface noise by soundslikewillem](https://freesound.org/people/soundslikewillem/sounds/421724/)  
[78rpm surface noise by FreqMan](https://freesound.org/people/FreqMan/sounds/24961/)  
[Radio Interference/Static (Recorded from Ghetto Blaster) by harveyjnz](https://freesound.org/people/harveyjnz/sounds/337700/)  
[CountrySideWinterEvening01 by pcaeldries](https://freesound.org/people/pcaeldries/sounds/65811/)

other elements used include extracts of the lyrics of **Delia's Gone** and **Tom Dooley,** and extracts of the [Wikipedia page on murder ballads](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murder_ballad) as of March 19, 2020

all voices mine

Listen or download here:  
**[Murder Ballad: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kZWMu4oVClbp05IRKdTXbBgskaZhCI8i)** (Google Drive)  
google locked up in a jail cell? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
